Many accelerometers can be constructed on a single silicon-on-insulator (SOI) wafer leading to cost advantages over single-part-at-a-time construction methodologies. However, if a particular accelerometer includes electrical traces that form a coil applied to one side of a proof mass, then there is an issue of cost effectively constructing that device. Performance issues may arise because a coil trace that ends on the inside of a coil must loop over the coil in order to exit the proof mass. Also, devices formed in this manner may be susceptible to external magnetic fields, generate significant external flux leakage and may fail to meet flux requirements in order to servo the proof mass.